It's hard to find a friend (Hiatus)
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Frankie and Effy get dragged by Tia Dalma into the movie when she insists that Jack and Barbossa need the help. Why? They managed perfectly well on their own in the films. Not as bad as it sounds. I hope
1. Wanted

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Summary -** _Frankie and Effy get dragged by Tia Dalma into the movie when she insists that Jack and Barbossa need the help. Why? They managed perfectly well on their own in the films._  
_(Not as bad as it sounds. I hope)_

**Chapter title -** _Wanted_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**A/n -** _I know there are lots of these teens in the movie fics but I felt like doing one. Hopefully it won't end up full of Jack falling for the girl for no reason and lots of Betty Sue's. And no it's not a self insert._

**-C.1-**

Most teenagers have, at some point, wished for a different life. Whether it be due to school, college, jobs or family etc etc. However most teenagers don't spend every last ounce of energy they have hoping, wishing, dreaming and sometimes even praying for a different life. I did. I would've given anything to change my life, little did I know my dreams were going to come true although not exactly as I'd imagined.  
I was nineteen, living in a flat I shared with my best friend and partner in misery Frankie Palmer. We'd grown up together in Oakwood foster home, otherwise known as the 'kid skip,' from the age of six. Frankie's parents had dies in a house fire leaving her with no family and mine simply didn't want me. Whilst she worked as a cashier at our local supermarket, I was unemployed.  
Luckily, on this Saturday morning, Frankie had the day off and we were having a lazy day watching movies and pigging out on sweets. Dressed in denim shorts and white vest, thanks to the summer weather, I went into the kitchen and got two cans of coke out of the fridge before heading back into the living room where Frankie was hanging upside down on the sofa.  
"Which film next?" I asked placing the cans on the coffee table and kneeling down on the floor to take 'The Crow' from the DVD player.  
"Erm...pirates?" Frankie suggested sitting up properly. With a smile I took the first pirates DVD off the shelf and slotted it into the DVD player. I passed the remote to Frankie and went to get some ice cream before returning to sit beside Frankie on the sofa.  
We'd just gotten to the part when Will busts Jack out of jail when a sudden gust of wind blew in through the open window, bringing a piece of paper with it. Frankie picked it up with a frown.  
"What is it?" I asked pausing the film.  
"A wanted poster."  
"In 2011? For who?"  
"Jack Sparrow." She stated turning the poster to face me. Sure enough there was a very unrealistic sketch of the pirate beneath the words 'wanted.'  
"Probably from some kids party." I guessed as Frankie sat back down beside me. She nodded in agreement and pressed play. The TV screen flickered before shutting off completely. The wind outside grew even stronger as I attempted to shut the window. As I struggled to pull it closed I could hear Frankie shouting.  
"Effy? I think you better come here."  
I turned and went back into the living room, eyes widening when I saw the TV screen. Tia Dalma's face was staring out at us with the usual mischievous smirk playing upon her lips.  
"Francesca Palma, Elizabeth Frances. 2011 is not your era. You belong to a time when women were not so easily tamed."  
"Effy am I hallucinating?" Asked Frankie.  
I shrugged and hoped over to the television to switch it off. I brushed my hands together with a smile and sat back down beside Frankie.  
"Don't be so rude."  
I snapped my head back up to see Tia once again glaring at us.  
"Witty Jack and Hector can do well enough alone but a helping hand won't go a miss. I'll see you soon no doubt." She disappeared leaving the screen blank. The black of the screen appeared to seep out of the screen and drip onto the floor, quickly filling up the room. We tried to run to the door but the black ooze was sticky and we were unable to move. I grabbed Frankie's hand in panic as we were submerged in total darkness.


	2. Where are your clothes?

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Chapter title - **_Where are your clothes?_

**_Author -_**_ Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**-C.2-**

"Effy...Effy wake up."  
I opened my eyes to be greeted with Frankie's concerned face. I grimaced at the scent assaulting my nostrils.  
"Manure." Explained Frankie bluntly.  
I sat up, blinking a few times to clear my vision. It was dark and smelly but somewhat familiar. I saw a donkey in the corner and could hear snoring from behind me.  
"Frankie where are we?" I asked standing to look around. Then it all clicked.  
"I may sound insane Eff...but this looks like the blacksmiths from the pirates films." Frowned Frankie.  
"I was just thinking the exact same thing, but..." I turned back to Frankie. "How did we get here?"  
"I brought you here." I jumped at the sound of Tia's voice in the doorway.  
"Why?" Questioned Frankie a panicked expression on her face.  
"I told you. Sparrow and Barbossa need a helping hand. Do what you must to find them, they'll know when they see you that you'll be useful. good luck."  
"But how-" Started Frankie but it was too late. Tia was gone again.  
I moved to sit on the steps in front of the door, picking off bits of hay that were stuck to my legs.  
"OK, lets just go with this for now until we figure out how to get home. Who goes where?" Sighed Frankie after a few minutes of pacing.  
"Well I'm not going to Barbossa. If he didn't kill me first then I'd certainly kill him." I moaned, scarcely believing I was going to do what Tia Dalma said.  
"Well that's sorted then. I personally thought Barbossa was awesome. You can go find Jackie boy." Smiled Frankie who was an insane Geoffry Rush fan.  
"OK. But how are you going to get to dear old Hector?"  
Frankie pondered my question for a while before seemingly having an idea.  
"I'll find Lizzie and stick with her. She gets taken to Barby."  
"Right." I said jumping to my feet. "I guess I'll see you later then."  
Frankie exited the blacksmith's with me before whispering a quick 'good luck' and heading to find Lizzie.

Walking towards the docks, I'd never felt so exposed. The women staring at me were all in full skirts, corsets and blouses. I on the other hand, was wearing knee length denim shorts, a white vest and trainer socks. The fact I had no shoes was made a little more obvious to me as I padded across the cobbles. It took me longer than expected to reach the docks, seeing as though I took a few wrong turnings. I would've asked for directions but everyone looked just about ready to imprison me for indecent exposure or something.  
Eventually I found myself making my way towards a ramp, overlooking the port. I stopped mid step when I heard voices.  
"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true..."  
With a smug smirk at finding the right place I started to silently make my way down the ramp quickly deciding in my mind that the way to stay with Jack was through cockiness, sarcasm and arrogance with a bit of underlying charm. Luckily Murtogg and Mullroy were too engrossed in their debate about the _Black Pearl _to notice me. Jack Sparrow however, went bug eyed as I tiptoed past. I smirked at him with a wink before practically skipping onto the Interceptor.  
As I ran my hand over the wooden wheel, my mind was reeling. 1, We'd been pulled, somehow, into a movie. 2, Jack Sparrow was very very real. 3, He was coming towards me.  
As he sauntered onto the ship I took a deep breath, telling myself mentally, that this most definitely was a dream. I leant on the mast of the crows nest behind me, watching over the sea idly. I could see Jack looking me over in the corner of my eye.  
"Where are ye' clothes?" He asked suddenly.  
Before I could answer Murtogg and Mullroy were aboard telling Jack to get away before glancing curiously at me.  
"Sorry m-miss. The docks are off limits to civilians." Murtogg stammered as they avoided looking at my exposed skin.  
"You act like you've never seen a pair of ankles before." I laughed. "And there's not really any need for pleasantries just because I'm a woman."  
Murtogg straightened up. "Right, well, what are y'names then?"  
"Smith. Or Smithy if you like." Informed Jack. The three men looked expectantly at me.  
"Effy."  
"What's your purpose?"  
"Yeah and no lies."  
As Jack stepped forward to tell of his intentions, I hoisted myself up to sit on the railings, dangling my legs over the edge.  
"If her were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."  
"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe him even if he told it to you." I piped up.  
Jack frowned and walked over to me. "That's what I was going to say."  
I shrugged. "I guess we're on the same page then captain."  
His eyebrows shot up at the use of his proper title.

**-Frankie-**  
I could see all the women in their fancy dresses filing in to watch the ceremony. Finally I spotted the one I was looking for.  
"Psst, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth turned, eyes widening at my appearance.  
"Yes I know, I'm not appropriate but please, I need your help."  
Reluctantly she followed me to the side away from the crown which I noticed she'd soon be falling from.  
"Hi, my names Frankie and this is going to sound very strange but I need to stay with you for tonight." I watched her as she grew more confused. Her face though, showed pity. Due to my lack of a fancy dress she probably though I was poor.  
"OK, miss..."  
"Palmer."  
"Miss Palmer. Go to my house up the hill. Tell the servant I sent you to wait in my room. I'll meet you there later." I smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks Lizzie." I said before running off to find the governors house.


	3. I like your hat

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Chapter title - **_I like that hat_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**-C.3-**

**Effy's pov-**

As Jack told Murtogg and Mullroy the story of how the cannibals made him chief, I noticed he kept glancing at me, curiously. I acted as if I didn't notice and nonchalantly glanced up to where Lizzie and Norrington were. _Five...four...three...two...one_.  
"And then they made me their chief."  
Lizzie landed with a splash in the water and I leant forward, taking Jack's hat and placing it atop my head.  
"I have practically no clothes, I might freeze. And these two can't swim." I smiled innocently, pointing into the sea.  
He glanced at the two men who nodded in confirmation.  
"Pride of the kings navy you." He removed his pistol and sword. "Don't loose these." He said handing them to Murtogg and climbing onto the rail of the ship. "Or that." He added tapping the brim of his hat before diving - gracefully for a pirate - into the sea. He bobbed up once before realizing Lizzie's dress was too heavy and sinking again. Finally he resurfaced and I helped pull Lizzie onto the boardwalk. I waited until her corset had been cut off before kneeling down beside her and lifting the medallion before Jack could. I have to say being annoying and stealing lines is actually highly amusing.  
"Well would you look at that." I murmured, twisting it in the light. Jack's eyes widened considerably until a sword was thrust under his nose.  
"On your feet."  
"Oh lucky us." I sighed standing slightly off to the side. I watched as the governor put two and two together and demanded death in silence, hoping to pass unnoticed.  
"Gillette, fetch two irons. Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir."  
"Woah! Yeah he hasn;t got a ship he's in the market as it were but never mind that, why two irons? What did I do?"  
"Well miss..."  
"Frances."  
"Miss Frances. You are clearly in cahoots with a pirate."  
"Wrong. I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've never even met him before."  
Jack stepped closer to me. "Then why are you wearing me hat, love?"  
I glared at him to which he smirked before being pulled away and cuffed as I was too.  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness." I heard Norrington say.  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack and I said in unison. Jack frowned at me for a moment before swinging his chains around Lizzie's neck.  
"Finally."  
Again I stayed silent as Jack escaped, luckily causing enough of a distraction for me to slip past unnoticed. Eventually I found the blacksmith's and slipped inside to see Jack poking in the corner.

**

* * *

****-Frankie's pov-**  
When Lizzie had arrived home she'd made me hide until everyone was gone. When we were alone she gave me a light weight blue night dress and sat with me on her bed.  
"Why do you need to stay here?" She asked bluntly as I looked out of the window, noticing it was still broad daylight.  
"I had nowhere else to go. Sorry to be a burden." I muttered.  
"Your not Frankie." She said softly, placing a gentle hand on my arm and I smiled politely at her.  
"I can't explain how I ended up here because I'm not entirely sure myself." I sighed, moving off the bed to sit in a chair by the door. "Why don't you get some sleep Lizzie. You'll feel better." I smiled noticing she looked flushed.  
"Thank you Frankie." She yawned before settling herself down to sleep.

* * *

**-Effy's pov-**  
Whilst Jack was busy trying to hammer his shackled I smirked and scratched the donkey behind the ears, eying Jack's hat that he'd previously, much to my disapproval.  
"Hey, Captain."  
He turned looking non too pleased at being interrupted.  
"If you let me wear your hat for a while, I'll tell you how to get the irons off."  
He pondered my proposition for a while. "If you know how to get them off why're you still in them?"  
I glanced down at my own bound wrists. "Because if I got them off then you'd know how and I'd never get that hat."  
"Why do you want me hat?"  
"It's a very fine hat."  
He sauntered over to me and reluctantly placed the hat on my head. With a smile I slapped the donkey's rear an jumped up to hook the chains over which eventually broke. Jack followed suit, smiling triumphantly at his freedom.  
"Very clever...what was your name love?"  
Before I could answer we heard a noise at the door and Jack scarpered leaving me to face a very confused looking Will.


	4. Jail

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Chapter title -** _Jail_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer **- _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**A/n -** _Just a short one._

**-C.4-**

**Effy's pov-**

"Can I help you miss..." Frowned Will.  
"Frances. My names Effy Frances." I said loud enough for Jack to hear. "And no I was just...browsing."  
"Why do you have irons on?" I remembered I still had one shackle on each wrist and grimaced as I heard Jack's quiet snigger from behind me. "Did you know there's a famous pirate captain in your blacksmith's? Right here in fact." I went over to Jack's hiding place and dragged him out. "Oh and guess what, he threatened miss Swann." I grinned smugly and moved to sit on the steps in front of the door. I knew I'd be questioned later as to how I knew that'd rile Will, but I'd cross that bridge when I got to it.  
"Only a little." Jack shrugged but regardless Will still grabbed a sword. I watched avidly as the pair sparred, enjoying having it in real life rather than 2d on television. I did contemplate warning Jack about 's need to do his civic duty but then I thought, why ruin the fun? That was until Norrington and his biddies barged in and I got whacked around the head with the butt of a gun as one of them ran past me. Unfortunately Gillette saw me before I could escape and so now Jack - unconscious - and I - kicking and screaming - were being dragged to jail.

**Frankie's pov-**

I'd tried multiple times to get some sleep before Barbossa arrived but it was useless. Instead I sat in the window watching over the ocean so I could see the arrival. As I sat I started to think about what would happen if I became a part of Barbossa's crew. With Effy on Jack's side and me on Hector's what would happen to out friendship? Would she kill me the same way Jack kills Barbossa in the end or would she spare me? If she does kill me would Tia bring me back to get Jack from the locker or would I stay dead? How long would we be stuck in this film until Tia took us back. When it was time to go back would we want to?


	5. Traitor

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Chapter title -** _Traitor_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**-C.5-**

**

* * *

**

**Effy's pov-**

About an hour after we'd been thrown into the cells, Jack finally woke up. He took a few minutes to get his bearings and when he had he sat up and leant against the wall opposite the door, on which I was leaning.  
"So, it's Effy then?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Short for Elizabeth."  
"Well, Effy, where ye' from?"  
"England. London to be precise."  
"This the latest in fashion there?" He let his dark eyes wonder freely up my stretched legs. I brought my knees up to my chest self consciously.  
"Sort of. Although I wish I wasn't wearing it right now."  
"Feel free to remove it." He smirked.  
"That's not what I meant. Pervert."  
He chuckled and leant his head back against the wall. Realizing I was still wearing his tricone, which was making beads of sweat form on my forehead. I removed it and tossed it to wards him. It landed on his foot and with a smile, he returned it back to it's rightful place atop his bandanna.  
"Effy?" Came a whisper from behind me. I turned and saw Frankie in a blue night dress peering into cells further down.  
"Over here." She padded over to me and sat down to meet my eye level.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"Lizzie was asleep so I was sat on her window sill when her lady in waiting came in. She thought I was an intruder and threw me out. Now I..."  
"Now you what?" She didn't answer me, just kept peering over my shoulder. I turned and saw that Jack was noticeably closer.  
"Private conversation if you don't mind." I huffed.  
"I'll go back over there on one condition."  
"What?"  
"She leaves." He stared disgustedly at Frankie.  
"What did I do? Your the one in a jail cell!" She cried. I rolled my eyes. She was always the drama queen.  
"I know a traitor when I see one."  
"I've never met you. How could you accuse me of being a traitor?"  
"Like I said, I know one when I see one."  
"OK! Jack go back in your corner and I'll get her to leave. Kay?"  
He grunted but returned to the back wall.  
"Eff, how do I get aboard now?" Frankie whispered. I pondered it for a second.  
"You could claim to know Barby. Or climb through the window at Lizzie's and hide in the cupboard."  
"Thanks Effy. I'll uh...just be going then."  
I waved as she stood, shooting Jack one last venomous look before leaving.

We stayed silent for a while, just listening to the other prisoners trying to coax the dog and I to wards them.  
"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move."  
"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."  
And there it was. That legendary Jack Sparrow smirk that made my stomach do strange things. Unfortunately he saw that I was gawping at him.  
"Ahem...speaking of gallows, we face them in the morning so why are you so relaxed?" I knew he escaped but he didn't.  
"No use in panicking now is there?"  
"True."

**

* * *

**

**-Frankie's pov-**

I did contemplate trying to persuade Pintel and Ragetti that I knew Barbossa but something told me that even those half witted morons wouldn't believe me. So now I was sneaking around the back of the Governer's house, peering through the windows to try and find the right room when I heard the first cannon fire. Luckily the next window I found was to the right room. Unfortunately it was locked. I looked around on the floor and grabbed a fist sized rock. I tore off the bottom of my dress and wrapped it around my hand. I turned my face away and hit against the window. Once I'd broken it I carefully climbed through, trying now to cut myself on any of the glass. I ran straight into the walk in cupboard to wait silently for Lizzie.

**

* * *

-Effy's pov-  
**  
I'd resorted to amusing myself by drawing pictures in the dirt on the floor. When the first cannon fire sounded, I jumped and ruined my doodle of a skull. Jack hopped up to the small barred window.  
"I know those guns. It's the pearl."  
I resumed my doodles, this time using a stick of hay to attempt to draw the Peal whilst Jack ridiculed the other prisoners. A little while later and a hole had been blasted into the neighboring cell and the prisoners were gone.  
"Just out of curiosity Jack, how can you recognize a ship from the sound of it's guns?"  
"It's my ship, I'd know it anywhere...Which remind me, how's y'know I was a captain?"  
Shit. Now what do I say? I'm a mind reader. Unbelievable. "I guessed. Someone who looks like you had to be a captain. If you weren't I would've been shocked." He smiled, satisfied. Whoever said flattery gets you nowhere?  
I moved to sit by the hole in the wall whilst Jack tried to get the dog closer.  
"Your attempts are futile." I said in a mock deep voice. Jack frowned at me as if I'd lost my marbles when there was a loud noise from the stairs.  
"This ain't the armory."  
"Well done Captain Obvious." I murmured walking over the the bars. Twigg and Koehler looked me up and down until Koehler spotted Jack.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a god forsaken island, shrinking away into the distance."  
Rolling my eyes I moved to the back corner of the room to wonder how Frankie as doing, whilst they finished their conversation.  
"That's very interesting."


	6. Aye! Avast!

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_

**Chapter title -** _Aye! Avast!_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**A/n -** _Just a short one._

**-C.6-  
**

* * *

**Frankie's pov.**

It wasn't long until I heard Lizzie trying to dislodge the sword from the wall mount. Quickly I opened the door, glancing down to make sure the corner of the rug had folded over.  
"Lizzie in here."  
She jumped at the sound of my voice but hurriedly joined me in the cupboard.  
"Listen, they ask our names, we're the Turner sisters. Don't ask why." I whispered. She was about to reply but I clamped my hand over her mouth when I heard Pintel come in. Regardless of the fact I wanted to go with them, they still seemed terrifying. When they pulled the doors open I actually let out a little squeak.  
"Parlay!"  
Oh bless that bloody word.  
The crew dragged us off to the pearl and eventually I found myself stood before the greatest man in the world. Hector Barbossa. Lizzie gave her story of us being the Turner sisters, gave up the Aztec gold and now we'd been shoved below deck, out of harms way.

* * *

**Effy's pov.**

"_When I saw you were gone, you left me without a trace. I sat in the dark, tears running down my face_."  
"Well that's a depressing song." Frowned Jack.  
I blushed when I realized I'd been singing so loudly. "Well of course it is. It was written when someones mum ran away with some randomer and left him on his own."  
"Sing something else."  
"I'll just stop." I mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm not a good singer."  
"Well, I happened to be enjoyin' ya' voice as it happens. Despite the song."  
I stayed silent for a moment before starting again. "_What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! Put him in a long boat till his sober. Put him in a long boat till his sober. Put him in a long boat till his sober. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! Put him in the bed with the captains daughter. Put him in the bed with the captains daughter. Put him in the bed with the captains daughter. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! That s what we do with a drunken sailor. That s what we do with a drunken sailor. That s what we do with a drunken sailor. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning!_"  
Jack grinned a golden toothed grin at the song, as I continued humming it again, lying flat on his back in the centre of the room with his hands crossed underneath his head. He fell asleep soon after so I curled up into a ball in the corner and attempted to sleep myself.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a male voice say, "I can get you out of here." Remembering where I was and what was happening I stretched with a yawn before rubbing my eyes and standing up.  
"Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to The Black Pearl and your bonny lass. What say you?" Smiled Jack turning to me.  
"Agreed." I nodded, though what it had to do with me, I've no idea.  
"Agreed." Confirmed Will proceeding to lift the door free. I stayed in the cell whilst Jack grabbed his effects.  
"C'mon then love." He said pulling me along by the elbow.

* * *

Eventually we were looking over at the Dauntless, me leaning on the wall wishing for a pair of trousers after the looks I kept getting from Jack and surprisingly Will.  
"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?"  
"Commandeer. Nautical term." I smiled innocently when Jack narrowed his eyes at me.  
"One question about your business boy, or there's no use in going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"  
"I'd die for her."  
"Oh good. No worried then."  
I tried to hide a giggle unsuccessfully and saw Jack smirk. We made our way to the canoe and into the water. I was in between Jack and Will waiting for Will to say one of my favorite lines.  
"This is either madness or brilliance."  
"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."  
"Like in your head then Jack?"  
He turned his head with that signature smirk still on his face. "I suppose."  
Once aboard the Dauntless I turned to Will. "Ooh, sound piratey. Say Aye and Avast and people will be terrified of you." He smiled thankfully before following Jack whilst I giggled to myself at his naivety.  
"Everyone stay calm we are taking over the ship!" Shouted Jack as Will and I appeared either side of him.  
"Aye! Avast!"  
Jack stared at Will and he shrugged, pointing at me. Jack glanced at me questioningly.  
"The Man's a borderline moron I couldn't resist." I whispered. Jack shook his head at me.  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay."  
"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

**A/n -**  
The first song Effy sings is called 'Without You' by a band called Zenith. The man who wrote it, wrote it just after his mum left him on his own and ran away with some dude. That's why it's a sad song. I don't know why I made her sing that, it was on whilst I was writing. If you want to listen then take out the spaces - ( http: / www .youtube .com /watch?v =tyn XQr4aT2A )  
The second song Effy sings is 'What Shall We Do With A Drunken Sailor' by The Irish Rovers. Again, not sure why she sung that, but it's the only piratey song I could think of beside Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me. To listen, take out the spaces - ( http: / www. youtube .com / watch?v -BeePabc 76m8 &feature = related )


	7. That was for the smell

**Title - **_It's hard to find a friend_  
**Chapter title - **_That was for the smell._  
**Author - **_Billiebumface_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**-C.7-**

* * *

**Effy's pov.**

I was leant on the railings watching Norrington make his way to wards us on the interceptor when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.  
"C'mon daydreamer." Said Jack rolling his eyes and pulling me to hide on the opposite side of the ship. He handed me a rope when the Interceptor was beside us and gestured for me to swing across.  
"What if I fall?" I panicked looking warily into the water.  
"Then you get wet. Hold on tight." Jack lifted me up onto the railing and gave me a quick shove, sending me flying across, clinging onto the rope for dear life. I landed on the deck of the Interceptor with a thud, Jack and Will following behind me. Whilst Jack and Will cut the ropes and started to sail away. I moved to the far end of the boat to sit cross legged in a huff.  
"It's surprising what you can do when you least expect it, eh love?" Smirked Jack. I gave him the middle finger and turned away to face the ocean whilst Will asked him about his dad.  
It wasn't until I heard the word Tortuga that I moved.  
"Um, Sparrow. I don't think it'd be wise for me to be wondering around Tortuga in this." I gestured to my outfit.  
"Why? I happen' to think you look nice."  
"That's because your just as perverted as the male population of Tortuga."  
"Maybe there's some navy clothes below deck." Suggested Will.  
"That's worse." Said Jack.  
"How? At least she'd be covered."  
"Going into a city of pirates in naval clothes. She'd be safer naked."  
I sighed. "I suppose your right."  
"Look, stay with us and when I've done my business, we'll get you a nice dress, eh?"  
"A dress?" Jack nodded. "I don't do dresses. It's trousers, shorts or nothing."  
"Nothing sounds good."  
"God! Can you give it a rest for two seconds?"  
"Alright, we'll get you some clothes, but you owe me."  
I didn't like the sound of that but non-the-less I agreed with a nod.

When I said I'd never felt more exposed than when I was walking through Port Royal, I lied. Men in Tortuga are vile to say the least. I was hit on, groped, licked and kissed by randoms in the street. Eventually though, Jack had the better idea of putting me in between him and Will.  
"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"  
"It'll linger."  
"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."  
"Heads up Jack." I murmured spotting a familiar red head marching to wards us.  
"Scarlett!" Thus the first of Jack's slaps commenced.  
"Not sure I deserved that." I shook my head with a laugh as he received another hit from Giselle. "I may have deserved that."  
Will and I followed behind Jack until we found ourselves stood over a very smelly, very unconscious . Jack grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over him.  
"Curse you for living you slack jawed idiot! Mothers love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."  
I turned to Will. "He's very superstitions is Gibbs. It's kind of annoying really." I turned back to see Jack knelt beside Gibbs who had a confused expression on his face.  
"Aye that'll about do it." I moved to the side as Will threw another bucket of water over him.  
"Blast I'm already awake!"  
"That was for the smell."

* * *

**Frankie's pov -**

"How long are we supposed to sit down here?" Huffed Elizabeth who hadn't stopped whining since we'd arrived.  
"I'll go ask." Thankful for an excuse to get away from Lizzie I ran out of the doorway and across the hall before she could protest.  
"Oi!" I stopped at the shout behind me and turned to see an unfamiliar pirate.  
"I was...uh, looking for the Captain." I shrugged. He gestured for me to follow him through into what I recognized as the Captain's cabin.  
"Found 'er wanderin' round Captain."  
Barbossa turned around and nodded to the pirate infront of me who turned and left.  
"What can I do for ye?" Asked Hector sitting in a chair and resting his feet on the table.  
"I can help you." I sat down in the chair opposite him.  
"Help me how?"  
"I know about your curse and I know whose blood y'need."  
"So do I. Yours and your sisters."  
"She's not my sister. I'm Frankie Palmer not Turner."  
Barbossa frowned and placed his feet back on the floor. "Why'd you lie?"  
"Like I said, I can help you. I knew you wouldn't keep me aboard unless you thought I was useful."  
"Smart." He smiled and stood up. "Follow me." I followed him upstairs onto the deck.  
"Gents!" The crew turned to stare at us. "Miss Palmer here be our newest crew member. Treat her nicely!"


	8. Ravishing

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_  
**Chapter title** - _Ravishing_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**-C.8-  
**

* * *

**Effy's Pov -**

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack walked off with Gibbs, leaving Will and I behind.  
"Do you have any money on you?" I asked eyeing the bar. Will handed me a few coins to me. "Want anything?" He shook his head and grimaced as an overly enthusiastic woman latched onto his arm. I moved swiftly over to the bar and sat down on a stool. The woman at the bar held up a finger, telling me she'd be a second as a drunken man appeared at my side.  
" 'Ello lovely."  
"Goodbye ugly."  
He laughed and placed his hand on my thigh. "Seriously, if you don't remove your hand right now I'm gonna ram your hat down your throat, got it?"  
"Ooh a feisty one!"  
"Get lost!" Ordered the barmaid appearing in front of me and the man sloped off dejectedly.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Love, what on earth are ye' wearin'?" She frowned with a laugh.  
"It's a long story." I sighed. "I was promised new clothes but I have a feeling I won't be receiving them anytime soon."  
"Right, with that money, I'll get you something to wear instead of a drink. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds bloody brilliant." I handled her Will's money and she lifted up the hatch to the bar and lead me through to the back room.  
"The name's Jade by the way, What kind of clothes will ye' be needin'?"  
"I'm Effy. Um...something that I could easily run and fight in."  
She nodded rifling through a trunk at the foot of her bed.  
"Mind if I ask you why you'll be runnin' and fightin'?"  
"You know Jack Sparrow?" She nodded again. "Well I'm part of his new crew."  
She stood up and threw me an off white blouse.  
"And you're happy to be going are you?" She started rummaging again as I removed my vest and pulled on the blouse.  
"Sort of." I admitted. "I mean, It'll be fun, an adventure if you like, but there's also the high risk of death."  
Jade came over to me with a bundle of clothes in her hand and a smile on her face. She handed me a pair of black breeches and gestured for me to put them on. Once I had she started to place a black corset with faint silver swirls over my blouse.  
"Is this neccesary? I said I want to be able to fight."  
"Trust me love, it's neccesary. With this you'll look beautiful without being practically naked."  
"Honestly I'm not bothered if I look like something that's come out of the back end of a cow as long as I can defend myself."  
Jade laughed as she finished on the corset and held out a pair of black boots.  
"Lovvie, I have known Jack since he were a little'un, I'm not some wench he bedded. Just so 'appens I know what he needs before he does and you are exactly what he needs."  
I frowned as I finished pulling the boots on. "I what way?"  
"The same way every man needs a woman." She handed me a black fitted jacket.  
"I'm not a whore!" I defended "Not sex you daft'un. Men only want women for sex. Men need women for everything else. Guidance, help...love.""  
I laughed out loud at the blonde who was staring at me as if I'd lost my mind.  
"Sorry Jade but...Jack Sparrow capable of loving one women and one woman alone? I doubt it."  
"Aye, you'll doubt it love and I don't blame ye'. But in time he'll prove you wrong. And lookin' your best keeps 'em keen."  
"What are you, a fortune teller?" I mumbled, admiring my reflection in the window. Jade grabbed a silvery grey ribbon from her dressing table and started to pull my long ebony locks to one side.  
"Not a fortune teller, just smart. Besides, like I said, I know Jack." She finished tying my fair into a low side pony and moved to stand in front of me.  
"I'd be surprised if he didn't want to ravish you right on the tavern floor."

* * *

**Frankie's POV -**

The crew did not like me, that much was obvious as I walked down the Pearl to help with the rigging. As I was working I planned everything out. I wasn't going to tell Barbossa whose blood he needed until absolutely necessary. Hopefully after Effy and her beloved Jack were safe. I still couldn't get the thought of Effy killing me in the Isle De Muerta out of my head.  
"Oi, lass!" I turned to see a pirate I didn't recognize but had nicknamed Weasley due to his ginger hair reminding me of the famous best friend of Harry Potter.  
"What?" I grunted, having lost all manners being surrounded by these pirates.  
"Cap'n wants you to dine with 'im and the other bitch."  
I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Am I going to have to wear a dress?" I'd asked in a tone of distaste but in hind sight a proper dress would be more appropriate than the night gown I was still wearing. When Weasley shook his head I nodded and made my way down to the dining quarters.  
"Ah, Frankie." Smiled Barbossa upon my entry. I smiled and sat down in the chair opposite where Elizabeth would sit.  
"You be seemin' a tad...pensive, love. What be botherin' ye'?"  
I was a little taken aback to be completely honest. Regardless of the fact that Barbossa was my favorite character, I'd never seen him be...nice.  
"Just thinking about a friend of mine."  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Not yet." I sighed taking a sip of wine. When he frowned I continued. "Seems she sided with Sparrow. No doubt we'll encounter them soon enough."  
Barbossa seemed even more confused. "I left Sparrow marooned."  
"I know. Escaped on a cargo ship."  
I could tell he very much wanted to continue the conversation but at that moment, Elizabeth entered. She fixed me with her hardest pouty stare as she sat down.  
"Traitor." She spat through gritted teeth.  
"That's a very ugly word. I prefer...smart."  
"How are you smart?" She sneered.  
"Smart enough to stay alive at least." I smiled sweetly. Sure I know that she lives but she doesn't and that certainly put her in her place. Quietly she started to nibble on her food.  
"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." I sat back to enjoy by meal, completely ignoring their conversation. When they started their fight and ran up on deck, i finished my meal and sat back in my chair propping my legs up on the table as I took another sip of the wine.  
When Barbossa returned, he sat back in his chair and eyed me curiously.  
"You knew she had a knife." I nodded. "And you didn't think to tell me?"  
"Why would I? It was of no threat to you and the look on her face was priceless."  
He laughed heartily, leaning his head back and I had the wondrous feeling that we were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**Effy's POV-**

Once Jade and I had done I made my way back into the tavern and over to where I'd left Will. Trouble was he wasn't there. I leant around a post to glance at the table where Jack and Gibbs were but I found their seats empty. I glanced around the tavern in hopes to see them but they weren't anywhere to be seen. I hastily headed into the street of Tortuga, spinning in a full circle before deciding to head back towards the docks. That way if I didn't find Will or Jack, at least I knew where the ship was. As I was walking I felt as though I was being followed but every time I turned around there was nobody there.  
As I neared the docks, I felt someone grab me from behind and clamp a hand over my mouth.  
"That'll teach you not to wonder off on your own in a pirate town."  
My blood boiled at hearing Jack's voice. I jabbed my elbow hard into his stomach, making him stumble back wards.  
"And that'll teach you not all women prance around in dressed and faint under attack." I turned to stomp off to the ship before turning back to add a "Captain," for good measure.


	9. He Would Dare

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_  
**Chapter title -** _He would dare_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

**A/n -** _Sorry I took so long to update. My brain bombarded me with ideas for fics, but nothing for this one, which sucks. So this one is just very short, cause it's all I could think of at the moment. I try to make it up to you in the next chapter. x_

* * *

**-C.9-**

**Effy's Pov -**

I was awoken bright and early by Will, who insisted we hurry to the dock to find out who was to be in our new crew. I stretched, cracking my back after falling asleep on the floor behind a barrel. The crews hammocks weren't the cleanest looking things, so the floor seemed the more hygienic option.  
When I stepped off the ship, Jack was sat with his back to us on a large crate, looking from his compass to the sky. Not wanting to sail under the command of a moody pirate I made my way over to apologize for elbowing him.  
"Captain, I am sorry for hitting you last night. I hope we can forget about it."  
Jack looked up from his compass, his lips parted as though he were about to speak but he stopped abruptly.  
"You're...dressed."  
"Beats walking around half naked, eh?"  
"Not sure I agree, love." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and repeated my question, ignoring the way his coal black eyes roamed around my figure.  
"Aye, spose I could forgive and forget. Ah, Gibbs is here."  
I turned to see that Gibbs was indeed making his way toward us, followed by the small crowd that would soon become the crew.  
"Feast your eyes captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Everyman worth his salt, and crazy to boot."  
I took Jack seat on the crate as he and Will examined the crew and offered Anamaria the ship. When he made to walk past me, I grabbed his arm, stood and took his banana that he'd been uselessly clutching all morning. I grinned before running after Anamaria.  
"Hi." I smiled when I reached her. She looked me up and down before smiling and extending her hand.  
"Anamaria." She introduced.  
"Elizabeth. Call me Effy." I shook her hand as Jack walked past.  
"Good lord, they've teamed up."

* * *

**Frankie's pov.**

To say Barbossa and I were getting along well was the biggest understatement of the century. He'd ordered the crew to treat me as they'd treat him and forbidden me from lifting a finger on board. He'd given me a black dress and onyx necklace and was allowing me to share his bed instead of staying with the crew. I have to say for an old sea dog he was positively charming. Something they never included in the films.  
When we arrived at the Isla De Muerta he linked my arm through his and told me to stay close. Whilst I was watching him talk to his crew, it was hard not to announce what was about to happen regarding Lizzie. I wasn't entirely sure why he was still using her when he knew it wasn't her blood we needed.

* * *

**Effy's pov.**

I'd managed to talk my way into the Isla De Muerta with Jack and Will and now found myself stood between them as we watched Barbossa and Lizzie on the pile of treasure. I could see Frankie gazing up adoringly at Hector and I grimaced. Was she going to kill me like Hector is going to try and kill Jack.  
"Whats up, love?" I heard Jack whisper.  
"Nothing." I whispered back. He stared at me. "None of your business snot face."  
He chuckled at my childish insult when he was hit over the head by Will. He raised the oar to his me and my jaw dropped.  
"You wouldn't da-" Oh. He would dare.


	10. Fights and Tears

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_  
**Chapter title -** _Fights and Tears_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement._

* * *

**-C.10-**

**Effy's Pov -**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!...Bloody hell, Effy, wake up! Now!"  
At the frantic whispering inn my ear, I opened one eye to see Frankie peering at me. "Are we back home yet?" I re-closed my eyes, not sure what I wanted her answer to be.  
"No, you're on the _Pearl_."  
I sat up instantly at the ships name, regretting the speed when my head started to throb. "I'm gonna kill that bloody whelp." I groaned.  
"Will hit you too then, eh?" I turned to look at Frankie properly to see she was wearing a fancy black dress with a beautiful necklace.  
"Nice outfit. Hector get it for you?" I asked somewhat snappily.  
"As a matter of fact he did. Jack buy you that get up?" She smiled fakely at me.  
"Actually I got it myself from a lady called Jade. Although technically Will bought it cause it was his money. But he doesn't know that." I paused, realizing I was locked in a cell in the brig of the _Pearl_, alone. "Where's Jack?"  
"Speaking to Barbossa, if you remember the film. He'll be brought down by Bo'sun soon, I think."  
"Oh yeah." I watched Frankie suspiciously. She was giving me an uneasy feeling. "Frankie, when it comes down to it, and we both know it will, are you going to remain loyal to Barbossa?"  
"Of course. Why?" She frowned, clearly not understanding.  
"So you're going to try and kill me then?" I was close to shouting."  
"What? No!" There was a pause. "Incase you forgot, it's Hector that dies, not Jack." She spat.  
"I know that." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, maybe you were going to kill me then!"  
"Frankie you're being ridiculous. I would never-"  
"Well you may as well. Jack kills Hector, you kill me then you can go and have a celebratory shag with your captain."  
"Fuck you, Frankie. Obviously our friendship wasn't much to you."  
She stalked off as I slid down the wall, sitting in shallow water as tears started to run freely down my cheek. I heard a creak followed by water sloshing and another creek.  
"Apparently there's a leak."  
_Damn. Jack. Please don't look at me. Just ignore me, please._  
"Effy, what's up?"  
_Shit._

* * *

**Frankie's pov-**

Crying when you're on a ship full of pirates is not a good idea. Everybody I passed either stared wide at me or laughed which made me cry even more. Eventually I reached the captain's cabin and I slammed the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed, inspecting the ruined hem of my dress. It had been draped in the dingy waters of the brig and was now a filthy brown colour.  
I hadn't meant to shout or accuse Effy of anything. Sure it was exactly what I was thinking but I didn't need to tell her that. She probably hated me now and I don't blame her. There was a voice in my head telling me I shouldn't waste my time being upset because she was going to kill me anyway. I ignored the voice and lay back on the bed.  
My thoughts drifted to Hector and the way Effy looked when she saw my clothes. Was I just kidding myself by thinking there could be a chance he had feelings for me? Was he just trying to buy my information? What happens when my knowledge runs out?  
I rolled onto my side, wishing I could be back home in our flat.

* * *

**Effy's pov-**

I didn't answer Jack. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I felt him sit down beside me.  
"You going to answer me?"  
I shook my head. He sighed and rested his elbow on my shoulder.  
"Well, if you'd rather look at your knees than my charming good looks, that's your choice. Although I think many would think you're mad."  
I smiled despite the fact that he couldn't see me.  
"You know, I once knew a man who never said a word. He wasn't a mute, he just chose not to speak. Silent Simon we called him." I peeked up at him, curious to see if his ramblings had a point. "He reached the age of twenty three without saying a word. Unfortunately though, a week after he turned twenty three, strange things occur ed." I rested my chin on my elbow, watching him intently. "Do you know what happened to him?" He glanced down at me, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"What?"  
"Absolutely nothing. I made him up. Got you to look at me though."  
I rolled my eyes and leant my head on the wall of the ship behind me. Jack reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I side glanced at him. "Getting soft, captain?" I smirked.  
Jack chuckled. "What was wrong?"  
"You're not going to give up are you?"  
"Not in this lifetime."  
I sighed. "Frankie, my friend I arrived in Port Royal with, has teamed up with Barbossa. If she has to, she'll kill me. I just thought we were friends is all. I guess not." I looked back at my knees, felling incredibly lame.  
"Odd isn't it. How certain events show you who your real friends are." I frowned a little before it dawned on me."  
"Of course. Barbossa was your first mate. I think if I were captain, Frankie would lead a mutiny on me."  
"How'd you know that?"  
I mentally kicked myself for putting my foot in it again. I shrugged. "Gibbs."


	11. Drinkers instinct

**Title -** _It's hard to find a friend_  
**Chapter title** -_ Drinkers instinct_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Frankie and Effy and anything that they do and most things they say, although they do occasionally tend to steal lines for their own amusement.  
_

* * *

__**-C.11-**

**Effy's Pov -**

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"  
I coughed, pointing to the broken door when Jack turned. He smiled in thanks and pulled me along, out of the brig. I grimaced, knowing exactly where Jack was going to end up and because I was going with him. Whether I was forced or not.

After forcing me to accompany to the Interceptor and then after the monkey, we were now back on the Pearl, Will having ensured Elizabeth's 'freedom.' Frankie, the bitch, hadn't looked at me once.  
Elizabeth was already swimming to shore and Jack, talking to Barbossa. I on the other hand was panicking. I had to go with Jack to the island but I had a little problem. I can't actually swim.  
"Jack." I whispered.  
"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."  
"Jack." Nothing. "Jack bloody Sparrow."  
"Seems the lass be needin' ye' Jack."  
I stared wide eyed at Barbossa. Shit. I shook my head with a fake smile.  
"She's scared." Frankie appeared at Barbossa side.  
"And why's that, love?"  
"Shut the hell up Frankie." Oh god. Please don't say it.  
"She can't swim."  
I didn't move. Jack snapped his head around to stare anxiously at me.  
Barbossa swaggered forward, tucking Jack's effects into my belt. I was lifted onto the plank and urged forward.  
"A pirate lass that can't swim." Barbossa chuckled to himself. Shakily, I turned to Frankie.  
"Hey Frankie...see you in the locker." The look of panic on her face was enough to satisfy me for now and so I stepped away from my only support. My eyes closed involuntarily as I was submerged in water. My arms and legs were flailing uselessly, trying to stay afloat until I eventually felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and start to pull me up wards. When we broke the surface I coughed and turned to see Jack swimming us back to shore.  
"Thank you." I smiled. "Is this becoming a habbit? Saving girls from drowning." He chuckled but didn't reply.

Once we got onto the sand I pulled Jack's arm from my waist and took a step away from him. It wasn't that I didn't like having his arm around me, it was the heat. The sun was blistering and having his body heat added to that was unbearable.  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."  
I handed Jack his effects, leaving him to talk to Lizzie whilst I tried to find his rum stash. Harder than it looks. I had no idea how many steps he took, which trees he knocked on or in which direction he went. Luckily though, the dull sound of footfalls on sand changed to a thud of boots on wood. Smugly victorious I swiped the sand away, pulled up the hatch and made my way down. I picked up the first bottle I came to and shrugged. I can handle absinthe, whiskey and sambooka, how band can rum be? I took a large gulp. Not bad, not bad at all. It was extremely strong and burnt it's way down my throat but the after taste is glorious. I could hear Jack's voice and so I grabbed two more bottle, went back up to the Beach and handed them to him and Elizabeth.  
"How'd you know about this place?" He frowned.  
I shrugged. "Drinkers instinct."  
He frowned again before that world famous smirk formed on his lips. He held out his bottle in one hand and I clinked mine against it.  
"Cheers." We grinned in unison.  
Elizabeth groaned. "Oh for the love of god!"


	12. Author's note

**A/n -**

**Hiatus~**

_I am so so so so sorry about this but I am putting this story onto hiatus for a while. I have absolutely no inspiration for it at the moment which sucks. It is actually kind of my fault, seeing as though I keep starting fics and now I have 9 fics on that are still in progress and I also have some mini-stories on that I haven't finished. I think there are like 3/4 on there. I'm not going to lie to you all and say that I don't have much time cause I'm super busy cause I'm not. The only thing I do at the moment is...well nothing. I need a job actually, but that's besides the point._  
_I promise, as soon as any form of inspiration hits me for this fic, I will post up a chapter. I know it shouldn't be too hard to think something up seeing as though this fic completely follows the film with just some new characters thrown in, but I honestly don't know what should happen next. But like I said: any inspiration = new chapter straight away._

_Again, my apologies,_  
_B,_  
_xxx_


End file.
